Nduke as "Frankie" (Roleplay: The Final Season)
15:01 Nduke 62d78046@gateway/web/freenode/ip.98.215.128.70 has joined #TDR3 15:01 <@TDIFan13> Hello, there, Nduke. 15:01 Hi Ryan. 15:01 <@TDIFan13> Before we commence, I would like to point out that everything you say, starting now, will be recorded onto the transcripter. Are we clear on that? 15:01 Yes. 15:01 <@TDIFan13> Perfect. Let's start this off, shall we? 15:01 k 15:01 <@TDIFan13> 1. What character are you auditioning for right now? 15:02 Frankie 15:02 <@TDIFan13> 2. Are you auditioning for any other characters this season? 15:02 Sydney 15:02 <@TDIFan13> 3. Have you ever acted on Total Drama Roleplay before? 15:02 No. 15:02 <@TDIFan13> 4. Describe your character for me in three short words. 15:03 Competitive, unique, pathetic. 15:03 <@TDIFan13> 5. We're getting into the trivia portion of this audition. You will be asked three questions about your character. If you answer all correctly, you have a better shot of getting in. Alright? 15:03 Okay 15:03 <@TDIFan13> Q1. True or False: Frankie is very unintelligent when it comes to his schoolwork. 15:03 True 15:04 <@TDIFan13> Correct. 15:04 <@TDIFan13> Q2. What does Frankie refer to himself as? 15:04 G-Dawg 15:04 <@TDIFan13> Correct. 15:04 <@TDIFan13> Q3. True or False: Frankie's legitimate name is Francis. 15:04 False 15:04 <@TDIFan13> Correct. 15:04 <@TDIFan13> I will now bring in a random character from a previous roleplay season for you to act with for one minute so we can test your skills. Please don't be embarrassed; we have all done it before. 15:05 Okay... 15:05 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Duncan| 15:05 <@TDIFan13> Your assigned character is Duncan. They will start off with the first sentence in a scene. Please begin. Act as your character. 15:05 * Duncan| tries to walk past Frankie. 15:05 Uh, dude. 15:05 You're blocking my way, bro. 15:05 Frankie: Wazzup homie? 15:05 :| 15:05 * Duncan| bursts into a fit of laughter. 15:05 Oh...oh, man... 15:06 You got me there, dude. XD 15:06 Frankie: What's so funny? 15:06 The fact that you just called me a "homie". 15:06 * Duncan| shoves Frankie aside. 15:06 Ah, good old nerds. 15:06 Frankie: Nerd? Who are you calling a nerd! The name's G-Dawg! 15:07 G-Dawg? Man, that's pathetic. 15:07 And I thought Harold's "H-Bomb" shtick was bad. 15:07 Frankie: You're pathetic man! 15:07 Whoah. 15:07 * Duncan| puts Frankie up against a wall. 15:07 You better watch it, dude. 15:07 Frankie: Let me down dude! 15:08 You may think you're a gangster, but I know you don't think you're tougher than me. 15:08 Frankie: I can be! 15:08 Oh-ho-ho. XD 15:08 Now we're getting honest. 15:08 -- FIVE MINUTES LATER -- 15:08 * Duncan| walks off as Frankie is hung up to a flagpole by his underwear. 15:09 Frankie: *screams* You get back here, and put me down! COWARD! I'll beat you senseless! 15:09 Nice try, dude. Nice try. :p 15:09 <@TDIFan13> Thank you for auditioning. Do you have any other characters that you would like to audition for? If not, please leave the chatroom. 15:09 Sydney Harrison 15:09 <@TDIFan13> Alright, hold on a moment. Category:Total Drama Roleplay season five auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions